Friends for Life
by Charlyne
Summary: My thoughts on how Serenity and Endymion may have met during the Silver Millennium. It's one of my older stories. Please R&R.


Feel free to e-mail me your constructive criticism and praise

> Feel free to e-mail me your constructive criticism and praise. I appreciate your suggestions on how to better my writing.
> 
> This is a short story about Serenity/Usagi and Endymion/Mamoru and takes place before Beryl destroys the Moon Kingdom.
> 
> This story dedicated to Xavier. Thanks for pushing me so hard to write this, I really appreciate it! ^_^
> 
> Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is copyright (c) 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation copyright (c) 1995 DiC Entertainment.  

> 
> Friends for Life  
Charlyne  
charlyne_o@hotmail.com  
Rating: G  

> 
> Here is a small poem I made up to go along with this story:
> 
> Although this is the first we've met,  
I feel we have a bond.  
I knew that something was missing,  
I just couldn't tac it down.
> 
> Are you the one that haunts my nights  
And is on my mind all day?  
Perhaps you're what I'm waiting for,  
The other half of me.
> 
> Our souls are two halves  
Of a single whole.  
Fate has joined us together  
And together we will stay.
> 
> Through all the pain and heartache,  
We'll be friends for life.
> 
> "Serenity!" the Queen called. Her daughter was late for the meeting between the Moon Kingdom and the Earth Kingdom. It was the first meeting, and the Imperial Families of both were supposed to be present.
> 
> Princess Serenity sighed as she walked in from the royal garden. It was her favorite place, but she knew that if she didn't hurry her mother would be very angry.
> 
> "I'm coming, Mother!" she replied as she walked down the long hall, her shoes clicking on the marble floor. Her lavender dress gracefully swept the floor as she walked, and her long, silver hair was done up into the double buns that was customary for the women of the Imperial Family of the Moon. Her hair sparkled like diamonds in the morning sun, announcing that she was the Supreme Princess.
> 
> She approached her mother and curtsied. "I'm very sorry that I'm late, Mother. It shall never happen again. I suppose that I got a bit carried away out in the garden," Princess Serenity apologized.
> 
> "It's quite all right, dear. Please, come meet the Imperial Family of the Earth Kingdom," Queen Serenity replied, leading her daughter into the day room where the meeting was going to be held.
> 
> As she entered the room, Princess Serenity curtsied elegantly to the King and Queen, not noticing the young man in the corner with a look of pure boredom on his face. He had his arms crossed and he was leaning against the wall. Queen Kaia waved him over and introduced him.
> 
> "This is my son, Prince Endymion," she stated. Endymion bowed, and Serenity curtsied politely. He wasn't looking at her, so she was able to look him over without him noticing. He was quite handsome, she noticed. He had short, black hair, and his long bangs spilled over his eyes. Princess Serenity wondered what color eyes he had. He was tall and well built, but didn't seem to have acknowledged her presence at all.
> 
> Prince Endymion never raised his eyes from the floor. He didn't want to see this girl that his parents had dragged him here to meet. He ought to be at home, sitting and talking to his trusted friends, the generals who were his personal guard. But, no, his parents made him come along and meet the Imperial Family of the Moon. He took a seat near his mother and father, and Princess Serenity sat near her own parents. She lowered her eyes to examine her folded hands that lay in her lap.
> 
> Prince Endymion looked up as he answered a question from the Queen; he had always been taught to look at the person he was talking to. It was then that he caught a glimpse of the Princess. _That hair!_ he thought. _It's silver! I've never seen such unusual hair in my life! _He noticed that she was staring at her hands and he smiled slightly.
> 
> When the meeting was over, Princess Serenity was instructed to show the Prince around. She showed him the ballroom, the guest chambers, the parlor, and the library.
> 
> "What's through this door?" Endymion asked, turning towards a darkly tinted large glass door.
> 
> "The gardens," Princess Serenity stated simply.
> 
> "May we go in?" Prince Endymion asked, seeming to get happier. He was very bored from this tour and was barely keeping himself from yawning. This Princess was such a bore!
> 
> Princess Serenity sighed, "I suppose so."
> 
> The Prince looked puzzled. "You don't like the gardens?" he asked. "I love my gardens at home."
> 
> Princess Serenity looked up at him, meeting his dark blue eyes with her light blue ones. "I love my gardens," she replied, pushing the door open and walking into the bright sunlight. She walked down a stone path with Prince Endymion close behind.
> 
> "It's beautiful," Prince Endymion breathed. "I've never seen such lovely flowers."
> 
> "They are quite lovely, aren't they?" Princess Serenity asked, trying to be casual. The Prince nodded and admired the moon flowers, but thought it odd that it had been so cold outside when he and his parents had arrived, yet was so warm in here. Princess Serenity sat down on a nearby wooden bench and watched the prince. When he looked up, she quickly looked down at her hands.
> 
> Prince Endymion went and sat next to her, watching her closely. "Your hands," he started, "what is so interesting about them?" He reached over and grabbed one of her hands and inspected it, deciding that this Princess wasn't so boring after all. "They look quite normal to me," he stated, setting her hand back in her lap. She was still looking down, but the blush was visible on her cheeks. He leaned over and picked a white moon rose that had a tint of blue in it. "Here." He handed it to her. 
> 
> Princess Serenity looked up, then cautiously took the rose from him. "Thank you," she said shyly, then studied the rose in her hand.
> 
> "You're welcome," Prince Endymion smiled, then looked around at the vast garden. "What's that?" He pointed a little ways away with a perplexed look on his face.
> 
> Princess Serenity looked up and saw where he was pointing. Her eyes sparkled as she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the edge of the enclosed garden. "It's the first moon snow of the season," she told him, pressing her face against the dome.
> 
> "Moon snow?" he repeated. He reached out his hand and touched the dome. He had originally thought that he was outside.
> 
> "Isn't it beautiful?" Princess Serenity asked, turning to look at him.
> 
> "That it is," he replied and smiled down at her, thinking that with her eyes sparkling like that she looked positively gorgeous.
> 
> Princess Serenity touched the dome in another spot and a small door opened. She walked out into the snow and giggled as it fell into her hand and stuck in her hair. She looked back at him. "Are you not coming out to enjoy the snow?" she asked.
> 
> The Prince blinked, still surprised about the dome opening and how she had just run out like that. "Uh... yeah, sure," he stammered, and walked out. 
> 
> "Do you get snow on the earth?" she wondered.
> 
> "Yes, we do. It's much like this," the Prince replied.
> 
> "Really? I'd love to see it sometime," Serenity told him, smiling.
> 
> They played out in the snow for about an hour before they were forced to go inside because of the cold weather.
> 
> _She looks absolutely beautiful like that_, Prince Endymion thought, looking at her rosy cheeks and the sparkle in her silver-blue eyes.
> 
> "Shall we go in?" Princess Serenity asked. "I'm quite chilly."
> 
> "Yes, I'm cold, too," Prince Endymion replied. He saw her shiver, so he took his cape off and put it around her shoulders. She blushed slightly as he smiled down at her.
> 
> They walked back into the palace together, chatting about how much fun they'd had in the snow.
> 
> "There you two are! We've been searching all over for you!" Queen Serenity said as she rushed out of the parlor. "Where have you two been?"
> 
> "Out enjoying the moon snow, Mother," Princess Serenity replied.
> 
> Queen Kaia was the next to come out of the parlor. She took one glance at the Prince and Princess and couldn't help but smile.
> 
> "Mother, I'm sorry we gave you no notice of where we've been," Prince Endymion apologized, bowing slightly.
> 
> "It's quite all right, son," his mother replied, smiling. "Did you have fun?"
> 
> "Yes, Mother," Prince Endymion replied, blushing a little. Serenity had a hard time keeping herself from laughing out loud; she had never seen Endymion blush before. "The moon snow was very beautiful."
> 
> His mother grinned. _That's not all he thinks is beautiful_, she thought, looking at Princess Serenity.
> 
> After the two Queens had left, the Prince and Princess stood silent for a while.
> 
> "I...," they both started at the same time, then stopped. 
> 
> "You go first," Princess Serenity suggested.
> 
> "No, no, it's all right. Ladies first, you know," Prince Endymion urged.
> 
> She sighed. _Sometimes I really hate that rule_, she thought, then aloud, "I wanted to tell you that I really did have a lot of fun today."
> 
> Prince Endymion nodded. "Yeah, me, too," he admitted. She smiled brightly at him and he couldn't help but smile back.
> 
> "Serenity, it's time for lunch!" the Queen called. 
> 
> "Coming, Mother!" Serenity replied and started to walk towards the dining chamber. She turned back to look at Endymion. "Are you not coming?" she asked.
> 
> "Oh, yes, sorry," Prince Endymion caught up with her and they walked down the hall together.
> 
> When they got to the dining chamber, Endymion pulled her chair out for her and she smiled up at him as she took a seat. He sat down across from her, his eyes barely ever leaving her face. She, too, was entranced with him, unable to draw her eyes away.
> 
> "Serenity, please pass the fruit that Queen Kaia sent us," Queen Serenity asked her daughter.
> 
> The Princess jumped, being startled out of her thoughts. "Yes, Mother." She quickly passed her the fruit.
> 
> Endymion chuckled softly, and Serenity shot him a look that could kill. He apologized silently and she gave him a look that said she forgave him.
> 
> "Prince Endymion, we're leaving in one hour," his father told him.
> 
> "Yes, Father," Endymion answered. The rest of lunch was eaten in silence.
> 
> After lunch, Serenity and Endymion escaped to the garden. 
> 
> "Will you ever come visit me again?" Serenity asked.
> 
> "Of course I will!" he exclaimed.
> 
> "Good," she smiled. "It was very nice meeting you, Prince Endymion." 
> 
> "It was nice meeting you, too, Your Supreme Highness," he bowed deeply, took her hand, and kissed it.
> 
> She blushed. "Please, just call me Serenity," she told him.
> 
> "All right, Serenity," he grinned, liking the way her name sounded.
> 
> Soon, before they knew it, their time together was up and Queen Kaia was calling the Prince to leave. But, before he had left, they had made a pact to keep in touch and, if nothing else, to be friends for life. She watched him leave sadly, but knew they would see one another again someday soon. 


End file.
